


Skirting Detention

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-09-07
Updated: 2009-09-07
Packaged: 2018-02-10 11:30:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2023482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne





	Skirting Detention

**Title:** Skirting Detention  
 **Author:** [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Pairing:** Severus Snape/Harry Potter  
 **Rating:** R overall  
 **Challenge:** Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snape100/profile)[**snape100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snape100/) 's prompt #298: Snape in his classroom  
 **Word Count:** 100 x 3  
 **Warnings:** Crossdressing, sex.  
 **Beta:** [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[**sevfan**](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Skirting Detention

~

“Ah, Potter.” Snape looked up from his grading. “Nice of you to join me for your detention period.”

“Sir?”

“You’re late! You know what that means. Time for punishment.”

Harry’s eyes widened when a green skirt and girl’s blouse materialised on the desk in front of him. “Um...”

“Do I have to explain everything?” Snape growled. “Put them on.”

“But, sir--”

“Do not argue with me! Since you persist in acting like a little girl, you may as well dress like one.”

Harry backed away, not stopping until he reached the soft wall. _Soft wall?_

“Harry? Wake up, you’re dreaming.”

~

Awake, Harry breathed easier. “That was weird.”

“Nightmare?” Severus asked.

“Not sure,” Harry whispered. “I was in your classroom for detention, but for some reason you wanted me to wear a skirt.”

“Indeed.” Severus was quiet for a moment. “What kind of skirt?”

“What?”

“Was it short, long--?”

“Does it matter? It was a skirt!”

“I see. You object to kilts?”

“I--” Harry paused. “I dunno.”

“You would look good in one. Your legs are...attractive.”

Harry blushed. “Well, in that case, maybe we should go shopping sometime.”

“Perhaps.”

As Harry drifted off, Severus smirked. Dream Legilimency worked every time.

~

Harry moaned as Severus flipped his skirt up and thrust deep. “Obviously, this what you wanted all those years you were acting up in my class,” Severus purred.

“Please,” Harry begged, clenching his muscles as firmly as possible.

“Finally, a subject...at which you excel,” Severus murmured, breath hitching as he rode Harry.

“Does this mean you’ll award...House points?” Harry asked cheekily.

“Brat.” Severus shifted, pounding Harry’s prostate. “If you pass my...final examination.”

Harry keened, coming all over the desk. As Severus collapsed on him, Harry grinned. Leaving those skirt catalogues around the house had definitely paid off.

~


End file.
